The Blue Rose
by DoubleDate
Summary: Will a valentine's day dance lead to romance or anger? Nick/Macy Joe/Stella Kevin/Nikki
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Rose.

One day Kevin, Joe, And Nick were walking through the halls of Horace Mantis. Stella and Macy were walking right behind them when all of a sudden Stella jumps out in front of them and stops them.

"Guys do you see what I see?" Stella asked anxious.

"Oh yea." Kevin says acting like he's cool.

"What am I looking at?" Stella asked not sure if the Kevin was really seeing what she was seeing.

"A chocolate chip cookie, of course." Kevin said with his mouth open.

"No, don't you see the fliers everywhere?" Stella asked so excited.

"What fliers?" Joe asked.

"The fliers that are looking for some people to help set up for the Valentine's Day dance." Stella said.

"What about them?" Nick asked.

"We should join." Stella said.

"What? No I'm a guy. Guys don't decorate." Joe said trying to act tough.

"I think it would be fun." Kevin said in a joyful tone.

"See, Kevin's doing it too!" Stella exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Nick said.

"I'll help too!" Macy said joyfully.

"Well I'm not going to get left out so I'll do it, but only because I'm not going to be out shined by my brothers!" Joe said.

"Good. Now I'll go talk to whoever is in charge and tell them we'll help." Stella hurried off before class started.

The boys immediately thought if I'm going to help decorate the dance I'm going to have to go to it. I can't go alone I'll have to talk to Stella about it.

At lunch Kevin, Joe, and Nick rushed to Stella and asked who should they take to the dance. Stella looked happy.

"Don't worry guys, at the dance every guy will have a different color rose on and every girl will have a different color dress on. If the color rose and the color of the dress are the same that's your date." Stella exclaimed.

"Oh, that makes sense." They boys said in unison.

"The director in charge of the dance has put me in charge of the decorations and the matching." Stella told them.

"After school we need to meet up in the gym and get a list of everything we need so we can go shopping and start decorating." Stella announced.

"I need ice cream." Kevin told her.

"I mean decorations and flowers!" Stella said frustrated with Kevin.

"Oh." Kevin said. After school Stella, Macy, Kevin, Nick, and Joe all met up in the gym and made the list. They decided that Nick and Macy would go get the flowers, Joe and Stella would get the decorations and Kevin would go tell what color dress the girls were supposed to where. When they got back from what they were assigned to Stella told Nick and Macy to put the flowers in the closet. She told Kevin and Joe to bring the decorations from the car and open them up in here. When they got done with that Stella put Joe and Kevin in charge of the streamers. She put Nick in charge of getting the tables out and she put Macy in charge of putting the hearts everywhere. After they were done Stella made the list of who had what color rose. Then, Stella gave some to Macy, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. Then, gave them a fraction of the list and turned them out into the school while she got the plates and cups out. When they returned they were all set for the dance tomorrow night. Everyone collapsed they were so tired. They decided to all go over the guys house and watch a movie and eat popcorn. When they got there Stella took Macy upstairs to show her the dress she had made for her. Nick followed to see what they were doing. Stella went inside the Stellavator and took out a blue dress.

"Wow! Stella this is so pretty!" Macy exclaimed.

"I knew you'd love it!" Stella said jumping up and down. Nick realizing that he was the one with the same color rose as the dress ran gasped and ran downstairs.

Macy seeing Nick run away asked, "Why did suddenly run away?" She asked Stella.

"I don't know." Stella replied knowing that Nick had seen the color of the dress.

"Well, let's go downstairs and watch the movie." Macy said still excited over what her dress looked like. When they got downstairs Joe walked up to Stella.

"Hey Stella, What color dress are you wearing?" Joe asked.

"Nice try, Joe, but it has to be a secret." Stella replied.

By the end of the movie everyone was asleep considering how hard they had worked that day. When they all woke up they laughed so hard about falling asleep in the movie, except for Joe, he wouldn't admit that he had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" Macy asked.

"6:15." Nick answered.

"Oh no, I have at school in 15 minutes for track!" Macy exclaimed getting up. Stella got up in a hurry.

"That is why I always keep an extra pair of everybody's clothes just in case of an emergency. Like Kevin ripping his pants on power slides!" Stella said glaring at Kevin while handing Macy the extra pair of clothes she had of hers.

"Thanks Stella! Your a lifesaver!" Macy exclaimed.

"We all need to get up and get ready any way." Stella said reaching into her bag for her extra pair of clothes.

45 minutes later

After Macy got done with track she met up with Stella.

"Hey Stella!" Macy exclaimed hurrying to catch up with her best friend.

"Hey Macy! Can you wait till tonight?" Stella asked.

"I'm so excited I couldn't concentrate on track. I'll probably be like that the rest of the day." Macy said excitedly. The day passed on and they hardly talked the rest of the day. At the end of school everyone rushed out to go get ready for the dance.

4 hours passed

Stella, Macy, Nick, Joe, and Kevin all arrived at separate times so they wouldn't see the color of their dresses and roses. When they got in there Joe noticed that he was paired up with Stella. Kevin was paired up with a girl from Texas named Nikki. Nick noticed he was paired up with Macy, but tried to avoid her through the whole dance.

2 hours passed

Macy walked over to where Stella was standing.

"Stella, did you match me up?" Macy asked.

"Of course I did." Stella said.

"Well then why haven't I found him yet? Do you think he didn't come?" Macy cried.

"I don't know I thought you had found him. I know he's here because I saw him come in. How about you go get some punch, I'm going to go talk to him." Stella said walking. Stella started walking through the crowd when she spotted Nick. She went up to him.

"Nick, Why are you alone?" Stella asked like she didn't know he wasn't with Macy.

"Uh." Nick panicked. "I haven't found her yet."

"You've been here for 2 hours you've had to have found her she sitting in a chair crying her eyes out!" Stella yelled at him. She walked away. Nick didn't realize he would hurt her that bad. He went off to find her. Nick went right up to Macy.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked hoping she would still talk to him. Macy looked up. Her smile widened.

"Hi, Nick!" Macy said looking at his flower realizing it was the same color as her dress. "Of course." They walked out on the dance floor. After the song was over the dance was nearly over. They just stood there still dancing even though there wasn't any music. Then they stopped. Nick looked down into Macy's eyes and kissed her. They spent most of the night dancing. Over in the corner Stella sat with Joe.

"Awwwww......" Stella exclaimed. She looked at Joe and the next thing she knew he was kissing her. From then on they were all happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas or the Jonas Brothers

Interrupted

Nick walked slowly through the halls of Horace Mantis slowly the next day. _I kissed Macy Misa. _He thought to himself. He was still getting over the shock. _I think I'll go ask her to movie night this Saturday. _He thought making a funny face and starting to hurry off. He didn't go far when he was interrupted from his thoughts when he bumped into Macy.

"Sorry, I was just going to find you!" Nick said backing up.

"Oh, Hey Nick. You were looking for me?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if-------" Nick was interrupted by the school bell.

"I'm going to be late for class, you can ask me later," Macy said hurrying off to Calculus. Nick just stood there thinking. _Man!_ He hurried off to class. The next time Nick saw Macy was at lunch. He sat down by her.

"Hey Mace!" Nick said.

"Hey Nick, Sorry I had to run off like that I didn't want to but I don't need to be late again," Macy said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"That's okay. I was going to ask you if------" Nick was interrupted when Stella and Joe sat down.

"Hey Macy! Guess what!!!!!" Stella said excitedly.

"What?" Macy asked wondering why her friend was all perky.

"Joe asked me to come to movie night this Saturday at their house," Stella answered. Nick looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked Nick.

"Nothing," Nick answered. He wanted to ask her in private. He would get his chance after lunch when he walked with her Science class. Macy and Stella chattered through the whole, so the boys hardly got to say a word. After lunch Nick ran to catch up with Macy.

"Hey Macy!" Nick tried again.

"Hey, Sorry about lunch what were you going to ask me?" She said walking into the classroom.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to-----" Nick was interrupted again by the bell and the teacher. Nick decided this was not going to work. He decided he would wait till after class then run to her locker as fast as he could. When class got over he got up and ran to her locker as fast as he could. On the way to her locker he wrote her a note and slid into her locker. Then he quickly hurried off before she saw him. Macy turned around the corner to her locker so she could put her books up. When she opened the locker opened the note slipped out unnoticed. She put her books up and went off to find Nick so that way she could find out what he kept on trying to ask her. She turned another corner to find Nick at his locker. He didn't see her. He shut the door is locker and started to walk away when Macy jumped in front of him.

"Hey Nick, sorry you didn't get to ask me your question. What is it?" Macy asked curiously.

"Umm...... I put a note in your locker asking you the question," Nick replied.

"Hmm..... I didn't see a note," Macy said.

"Well anyway I was going to ask you if you wanted to.... come over to my house this Saturday night for our movie night?" Nick asked hoping she would say yes.

"I don't think........ I'm busy that night. What time does it start?" Macy asked.

"Usually around 7:00," He said.

"Okay I'll meet you there," Macy said hurrying out of school. _I wonder why she was hurrying off? _Nick asked himself. _Oh yeah, I forgot that she has to work at her mom's today. _The rest of the week past on without much to talk. On Saturday Nick woke up at 11:00. He went downstairs to get some cereal when he realized that tonight Macy was coming over for movie night. He to thought after breakfast he would call a florist and get a bouquet be sent to her house. Then, he would go through movies and then rent some if necessary. He ended up having to rent some. Nick searched for 20 minutes to find his car keys, then headed to Blockbuster and the grocery store. Nick went to Blockbuster's first and got 3 movies then pulled up at the grocery store and got popcorn and ice cream. When he got home he looked at the clock and it said 5:00 P.M. Nick threw the movies on the couch and took the food to the kitchen. He stuck the ice cream in the freezer and the popcorn on the counter. Then, he went upstairs and grabbed the comfiest pillows and blankets and took them downstairs. He sat there for two hours. _Ding Dong._ Nick got up to answer the door. When he opened the door he stood there to see Stella standing at the door.

"Hey Nick. Where's Joe?" Stella asked.

"Upstairs," Nick said turning to yell for Joe. In a few seconds Joe slid down the fire pole.

"Hey Stella! You ready to go?" Joe asked grabbing coat.

"Yes," Stella replied. They left and Nick sat back down. The door was knocked a minute later. Nick got up to answer the door.

"Hey dude! I forgot my keys," Joe said as he grabbed his keys. Joe closed the door and Nick sat down once again. _Ding Dong._ Nick got up and answered the door again. This time Macy was standing there.

"Hey Nick. Sorry I'm late," Macy said.

"Hey Mace! I wasn't even expecting you to be here this early," Nick said walking towards the couch.

"I'll pop us some popcorn if you want?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Macy replied. Nick walked to the kitchen and popped some popcorn and brought back to the living room.

"Here you go I'll put the movie in," Nick said handing her the popcorn while he got the movie out. About halfway through the movie Nick started to move closer to Macy. He put his arm around her. Macy leaned against him. The next thing they knew Nick was leaning in and kissing her again. _That night was like a fairy tale. _Macy thought on her way home.


	3. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas or the Jonas Brothers

The Promise

Nick woke up the next morning. _What a night!_ Nick thought to himself. _I love Macy!_ He never thought he would feel like this, especially about Macy. _I'm going to take Macy to a restaurant this Saturday and give her a special present. What should it be? _At that moment Kevin came from downstairs.

"Hey bro! What you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Thinking," Nick answered.

"What you thinking of?" Kevin asked again.

"If you like someone and you want to give that person a gift, what should you get them?" Nick asked.

"Ooo!! I've been wanting a bouncy ball!" Kevin said excitedly.

"I wasn't talking about you Kevin," Nick said.

Ohhh! Well then your not getting any of these brains!" Kevin said pointing at his head and walking towards the kitchen. Nick sighed and sat down still thinking.

"I've got it!!!" Nick yelled.

"What did you get honey?" Sandy, Nick's mom, asked.

"That pesky fly!" Nick said swatting his hand. He didn't want to tell his mom cause then she would feel like she had to talk to him about love. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. _I'll have to ask her tomorrow before she has plans for this Saturday. _Nick thought to himself while he pulled the Rice Crispies out of the cabinet. After he finished eating his cereal he went into his bedroom and got dressed. Then left the house to go shop for the present. He wouldn't tell anyone about it so it would be a complete surprise. He got the present and went to get it wrapped. The rest of the day he just stayed around the house doing mostly nothing. The next day at Horace Mantis Nick raced down the halls to find Macy. He turned the corner to see her getting books out of her locker. Nick walked up to her.

"Hey Macy!" Nick said.

"Hey Nick!" Macy said with excitement.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to El Meat this Saturday night?" Nick asked hoping she would say yes.

"Umm...... I don't think I'm busy. It's a Saturday night," Macy said getting excited about Saturday. _Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Nick thought about to explode. He couldn't possibly wait till this Saturday. If she accepted his present she would be his for LIFE! Well maybe not for LIFE, but for LIFE! The rest of the day went on and he couldn't think of much but this Saturday. When he got home he kind of exploded. He ran up the pole in there house! That was pretty strange for Nick. He never went up the pole. The next morning Nick woke up. _Ah man! Today is not Saturday. It's only Tuesday! I have 4 more days till Saturday! This stinks!_ Nick got up and slid down the pole to the kitchen Joe and Kevin were already there eating hastily.

"Dude you just got up?" Kevin asked Nick.

"Yeah!" Nick said sitting down to some green grapes.

"We have school in 15 minutes!" Joe yelled.

"What?" Nick yelled stuffing grapes in his mouth as fast as he could.

"Why did you get up so late?" Kevin asked.

"Mmmm... Hmmmmm....," Nick said with grapes still in his mouth. Nick got up and raced upstairs. He would have to take a shower later if he wanted to get to school on time. He tapped on the Stellavator and it flung an outfit out of the closet. He put them on and raced to the bathroom. He grabbed his brush that sang and brushed his hair so fast it stopped working. Then, he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth so fast his teeth were bleeding. He grabbed his school books and ran out the door. When he came through the entrance of Horace Mantis he looked like he had gotten in a fight. His shirt was on backwards, his was sticking straight up, his mouth was bleeding, and he forgot to put on shoes. Stella walked up to him.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Stella asked slapping herself to see if she was dreaming. Nick was usually a very neat guy.

"I woke up 15 minutes ago," Nick said looking at his self. He headed to the bathroom to wipe the blood of his mouth. When he got out Stella took out a hairbrush and comb and fixed his hair. Then, she took a pair of shoes out of her bag and gave them to him. He put them on. Stella stepped back and said he looked "presentable." He sighed and ran to class. The rest of the day he was angered by everyone else because they kept on staring at him. Finally he ran out of the building and straight home. When he came through the door to his surprise Macy was sitting in the living room on the couch. When she heard him come through the door she jumped up.

"Hey Nick!" Macy said.

"Hey Macy. What are you doing here?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well it seemed like you had a bad day today so I thought I would come over and cheer you up!" Macy said cheerily.

"Thanks," Nick replied shutting the door.

"I brought a movie and a game," Macy said lifting up a bag.

"Cool! What game is it?" Nick asked.

"Monopoly!" Macy said taking it and the movie out of the bag.

"What movie?" Nick asked again.

"It's a movie called 13 going on 30," Macy said.

"I've never heard of it," Nick said thinking.

"It's a really good movie. I love it!" Macy said putting the movie in and heading over to the game. She started setting up the game when Nick sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for coming over today, Macy," Nick said.

"Your welcome," Macy replied.

"How did you get in here?" Nick asked.

"Well I was going to come through the window but the door was unlocked," Macy replied.

"Shoot! I must've been in such a hurry this morning that I forgot to lock the door," Nick said. _I know it's been a bad day but I could make better if I gave her the present today instead of Saturday. Or should I wait till Saturday? _Nick asked himself.

"Hey you finish setting up the board. I'll be right back," Nick jumped up and ran out the back door. He ran to the florist down the street and burst through the door. He ordered a bouquet of yellow tulips. When he got it he shielded it and ran back to the house. When he burst through the door he started up the stairs. Macy looked suspiciously up.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Macy yelled up the stairs.

"I'm fine I just forgot I had to do something," Nick answered.

"Okay! Well the game is set up," Macy yelled back.

"I'll be right down," Nick said as he opened the Stellavator and got out Macy's present. He went down the pole behind the couch so she couldn't see him. He rushed into the kitchen and set down the presents. He back into the living room like nothing happened. Nick sat down on the couch facing Macy where the game was. They started and about halfway through the game he got up.

"Can I get you a drink?" Nick asked her heading to the kitchen.

"I'll take some Coke!" Macy yelled to him from the living room. Nick got out 2 glasses. _This is my chance to give her the present, but how do I give it to her?_ Nick asked himself. He took some popcorn and put it into the microwave. Then, he took the drinks into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. He went back into the kitchen and got the popcorn out of the microwave and put it into a bowl. He grabbed the bowl and went back into the living room and sat down.

"Hey Macy! I've got something that I want to show you," Nick said heading into the kitchen. He came back hiding the stuff back behind his back. He sat down right next to her and handed her the flowers. Macy gasped.

"Nick! How did you know that yellow tulips were my favorite flowers?" Macy asked.

"I didn't. I guess I just got lucky," Nick said showing a small smile.

"Thank-you!" Macy cried.

"Wait, I have something else," Nick said taking the other thing from behind his back. It was a small box wrapped with a small bow on the top. Nick handed it to her. She opened it and on the inside there was a small case. She opened the case and in the inside there was a small ring that said "true love waits." Macy looked up.

"Is this for me?" Macy asked.

"Yes. It is," Nick said taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger. Macy almost cried but was interrupted by looking into the eyes of Nick who was leaning in. Nick kissed her softly. He leaned forward holding her and deepening the kiss. Nick and Macy were now promised to each other. All because of a Promise Ring. It was the almost happiest day of her life.

* * *

Thank-you for reading my story.

Please review!


	4. The Secret

The Secret.

It had been 2 years since Nick and Macy started dating. Nick was 19 and Macy was 18. It was the beginning of November and Nick was staring into space. He was thinking of what he should get Macy. Her birthday was the 6th and he had 5 days to get her a present. He already decided to take her to a fancy restaurant. All he had to do now is think of something to give her. _I know the perfect gift but mom would think I'm moving to fast, but I love her! I don't care what they think I'm going to give her that anyway. _Now that was settled, he needed to go upstairs and get ready. Even though it wasn't her birthday yet she was coming over to watch a movie. 15 minutes later he heard the doorbell ring. He slid down the pole and answered the door. Macy was standing there.

"Hey Macy!" Nick said letting her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Nick!" Macy said going to sit down on the couch.

"I'll go pop some popcorn and get some drinks. What drink do you want?" Nick asked her.

"I'll have a coke. What movie are we going to watch?" Macy asked.

"Well, I know you like chikflics so I got you a movie called Legally Blonde," Nick answered.

"I've heard of that movie. I think it has a sequel," Macy said waiting for Nick on the couch.

"It does, but it was rented," Nick said coming back from the kitchen. He set the tray on the table and put the movie in. Then, he came and sat down by Macy. He took a remote and turned off the lights then took another remote and pressed play on the movie. Halfway into it Macy leaned against him. He looked at her. Then, slowly leaned down and passionately kissed Macy. Macy closed her eyes and kissed him back deepening the kiss. Macy still leaned against him. At the end of the movie Nick looked at Macy. She was asleep leaning against him. Nick loved the warmness of her body against him. _When she wakes up I'll ask her to dinner this Saturday. _Right when he was thinking she stuttered awake. She sat up.

"I must have fallen asleep," Macy said rubbing her eyes. Nick smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner this Saturday. I know your parents are taking you out to lunch so I picked dinner," Nick said blushing.

"I'd love too. Where are we going?" Macy asked.

"Well, I know how you like meat so I was thinking El Meat," Nick replied.

"I can already taste it," Macy said teasing. Macy left about an hour later. Nick couldn't possibly wait till Saturday. Today was Monday. _Tomorrow I'll go look for Macy's present. Everything has to be perfect._ The next day Nick hurried with school and got out as fast as he could. He ran down the road and entered a special store. (Not gonna say what it is.) He picked out a special present and put it in his coat pocket. He went home and took the present upstairs to hide it. Then, he took out his phone and dialed Stella's number as he slid down the pole.

"Hello?" Stella said on the other line.

"Hi Stella! This is Nick," Nick said.

"Hey Nick," Stella said back.

"Stella, I am having a fashion emergency," Nick said.

"I'll be right there," Stella said hanging up. 2 seconds later Stella bust through the door. Stella scared Nick so bad he almost screamed.

"Stella! Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Sorry," Stella said.

"How did you get over here so fast?" Nick asked.

"I was at your door when you called me. I came over to see Joe," Stella replied.

"Oh, well he's not home yet," Nick said.

"Okay. So, what's your fashion emergency?" Stella asked.

"I'm taking Macy out to dinner on her birthday and I need something to wear," Nick said.

"Okay. Wait, before I do anything what did you get her?" Stella asked curiously.

"Oh I got her-- nice try Stella!" Nick said smiling.

"Why won't you tell me?" Stella said doing the puppy dog pout.

"I don't want anyone to know," Nick replied.

"Have you bought it yet?" Stella asked.

"Yes. I got it today," Nick answered.

"Then it must be here somewhere," Stella said looking around.

"Stella! Can we please get back to my problem?" Nick asked. Stella looked up at him.

"Fine!" she said stomping upstairs. Stella tapped on the Stellavator and clothes flew out on him.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Nick asked getting the clothes off him.

"You were being mean to me so I got it without the hanger," Stella replied as she continued her search for Macy's present.

"Stella. Your not going to find it. I hid it very good," Nick said with a smile on his face.

"It's in your closet under you gray v-neck t-shirt," Stella said heading to his closet. Nick stood in front of it.

"Why do you think that?" Nick asked.

"Nick. When ever you hide something 'very good' it's always in your closet under your gray v-neck t-shirt," Stella replied trying to get Nick to move.

"Am I that predictable?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Now MOVE!" Stella yelled.

"No I'm not going to move," Nick said standing firm. After 30 minutes of Stella yelling at him to move she finally gave up. She left and Nick moved the present somewhere else. The next couple of days passed and the only thing Nick could think about was how Macy would react to his present. Finally, Nick woke up on a Saturday morning. He told Macy he would pick her up at 6 P.M. He spent the till 5 getting ready. Nick grabbed his car keys and drove to the florist that worked down the road. He got a bouquet of Macy's favorite flowers, yellow tulips, and arrived at her house at 5:57 P.M. He took the flowers and walked to her house and at precisely 6 he rung the door bell. A few seconds later Macy opened the door.

"Hi Macy! These are for you," Nick said extending the flowers. Macy took the flowers.

"Thanks!" Macy said smelling the tulips. They both hardly said a word on there way to El Meat. When they got there Nick got out and opened Macy's door for her. He walked her to to the door and opened the door for her. When they got inside the waiter at the front looked up at them.  
"Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. It should be under Lucas," Nick replied.

"Here you are, sir," the waiter said as he picked up menus and led them to a table. They sat down and the waiter gave them the menus. He took their orders and left them. They chattered to where they were only silent when a waiter came to ask them if they needed anything. When there food came Macy couldn't help but get excited when they carried the food around on swords. When there food came they talked every now and then after bites of food. At the end of dinner Nick got Macy's attention.

"Now for your present." He said getting the present and looking straight into her eyes. He opened it.

"Macy Misa, will you marry me?" Nick asked nervous.

"Uhhh..... this isn't what I expected," Macy said choking in her words.

"So, will you?" Nick asked.

"Well of course I will.. but I just turned 19 and my parents might not approve of it," Macy said. Nick looked disappointed.

"So, is that a no?" Nick asked.

"Yes.... just not for right now. Not yet," Macy said shy.

"But I want to be with you forever....," Nick said disappointingly.

"I know I'm sorry it's just--" Macy was cut off by Nick.

"Why don't we just keep it a secret?" Nick asked.

"Well, How could I keep that ring a secret?" She asked questioningly.

"You could wear it and if somebody asked what it was you would just say a plain ring," Nick said.

"I guess so......," Macy said looking at the ring.

"So it's a yes?" Nick asked anxiously.

"It is a yes," Macy said as Nick put the ring on her finger. They left the restaurant hand in hand not leaving the same as they had come.


	5. Trouble

Trouble

It had been 7 months since Macy and Nick had decided to keep their engagement a secret. They saw each other almost every day and were planning to tell everybody a month before Macy turned 20. Macy was wanting to tell somebody so bad one day she almost told Stella, but Nick caught her. She couldn't believe she almost let the secret out. Nick was walking on the street to Macy's house and suddenly she burst through the door of her house like she was in a big hurry.

"Whoa Mace! What's the hurry?" Nick asked her.

"I'm hanging out with Stella today and I'm late!" Macy said hurrying off.

"Oh... okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said dejectedly turning back in the direction of the firehouse. Macy raced to Stella's house and burst through her door without even knocking. She ran upstairs and plopped on Stella's bed gasping for air.

"Sorry I'm late!" Macy said still gasping for air.

"It's okay. I'll tell you what we are going to do today. We are going to do our hair, make-up, and our nails then we will watch a chic-flick! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Stella said getting excited.

"Sure, we'll have tons of fun!" Macy said calming down from her run.

"So we'll start right now, we are going to do hair first," Stella said reaching for her hair stuff.

"Okay," Macy said sitting down in the chair. After the girls got done with their hair they stood looking in the mirror.

"Okay. Now we are going to make-up," Stella said getting her make-up bag.

"Good. I need to cover up this zit," Macy said looking in the mirror. After the girls got done with their make-up.

"Now we are going to do our nails and we'll look perfect," Stella said setting her shelf of nail polish down.

"How much nail polish do you have?" Macy asked.

"I have a lot," Macy said. Suddenly her phone rang. Macy went to get her phone. Stella looked disappointed.

"I thought it was just going to be girl time!" Stella said puckering.

"Sorry Stella but I have to answer," Macy said flipping her phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey Macy," Nick said on the other phone.

"What are you doing calling me? I told you I was going over to Stella's for the day," Macy said.

"Well I was wondering when you were coming home," Nick said.

"I'm sleeping over at Stella's," Macy answered.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Nick said and hung up. Macy put her cellphone in her purse and went back to Stella.

"Who was that?" Stella asked curiously.

"Oh it was just Nick," Macy said sitting down.

"Oh... okay well what color do you want?" Stella asked.

"Umm.... I think I want Lime Green," Macy answered.

"Okay. Now let me take your hands so I can put them in water," Stella said taking Macy's hands in hers.

"Please don't pinch my hand. I hate it when you do that," Macy said letting Stella take her hands. Stella looked at Macy's hands.

"Macy?" Stella asked.

"Yea?" Macy asked back.

"What is this ring?" Stella asked curiously. Macy sat up and took her hand away from Stella. She had forgotten about the ring being there.

"What ring? I don't see a ring!" Macy said trying to stall.

"That ring on your finger. It looked like one of those big fancy rings," Stella said.

"That ring? Oh, it's nothing," Macy said hoping Stella would believe her.

"That isn't an ordinary ring!" Stella said getting impatient and starting to pinch.

"Oww.... Stella that hurts!" Macy said trying not to show pain.

"Tell me! Where did you get that ring?" Stella said pinching harder.

"No! I'm not going to tell!" Macy screamed.

"Ha! There is something to hide! What does it mean?" Stella asked.

"I didn't mean that!" Macy exclaimed.

"Just tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Stella said.

"I can't! I promised!" Macy said starting to cry.

"Macy! Please don't cry!" Stella said starting to loosen her grip on Macy.

"I can't! I'm sorry I promised someone I wouldn't," Macy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who did you promise?" Stella asked hoping she could get a clue.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry," Macy said getting up to sit on the bed.

"But I promise I won't tell anyone. It will just be a secret," Stella pleaded.

"That's exactly what it is. A secret, and I can't tell anyone he's the only other one that knows," Macy said.

"So it's a HE! Well I found that out. Now how many guys do you know?" Stella asked. She started listing off names.

"I didn't say it was a guy!" Macy said realizing her mistake.

"You did too say it was a guy and the only one your really close too is Nick! Did he propose to you?" Stella asked anxiously.

"No! Why would you say such a thing?" Macy said trying to cover it up.

"He did didn't he! I knew it!" Stella said.

"Stella, I didn't say that!" Macy exclaimed trying to get Stella to change her mind.

"Can I design your wedding dress?" Stella asked hoping she would say yes.

"Stella I haven't admitted that I'm getting married," Macy said.

"You just said it! Come on, I promise I'll keep it a secret," Stella said.

"Okay, fine! I'm getting married, but you can't tell anyone! It's a secret," Macy said.

"Not a soul! How long have you been secretly engaged?" Stella asked wondering how long she had been keeping her secret away from her.

"I've been engaged for 7 months." Macy replied.

"7 months! When were you planning on telling everyone?" Stella asked.

"We planned telling everyone 1 month before my birthday," Macy answered.

"Okay. Macy?" Stella asked.

"Yea?" Macy asked.

"Can I look at your ring?" Stella asked. Macy took her ring off and handed it to her. Stella started inspecting it. It was a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle and on the sides there were mini sapphires.

"Why sapphires?" Stella asked curiously.

"Nick said they made my eyes pop!" Macy exclaimed exaggerating the pop part.

"That's a good point," Stella said.

"Oh no!" Macy exclaimed slapping her hand to her forehead.

"What? What's the matter?" Stella asked getting her curious.

"I just remembered what am I going to tell Nick now that you've found out?" Macy asked.

"Why don't you just tell him straight out?" Stella asked.

"If I tell him that you figured it out he won't trust me," Macy said.

"Look Macy I've known Nick for a long time and trust me he won't hold it against you!" Stella said shaking Macy.

"I don't know. He trusted me. I feel like I let him down." Macy said acting depressed.

"Well, why don't you spend some time with him tomorrow and break it to him then?" Stella asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, but what if he decides he can't trust me anymore and breaks the engagement?" Macy asked.

"He won't Macy. Okay? Now let's forget about this whole thing and do some girl stuff," Stella said.

"Fine," Macy said. The girls spent the rest of the night talking and watching movies. The next morning they woke up at 9:53. They both sat up and looked at each other.

"What time is it?" Macy asked Stella. Stella looked at the clock.

"It's 9:53," Stella answered.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to meet Nick at 10:15!" Macy said getting up. Stella got up to help her friend get ready. Macy was running out of the house to at 10:00 in order to get at the bagel shop at 10:15. 14 minutes later she busted through the door of the bagel shop. Nick was sitting in a table in the back waiting for her. When he saw her come in he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Macy!" Nick said kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Hey Nick," Macy said.

"So, how was your visit with Stella?" Nick asked.

"Good, perfect! Why? Why would you ask?" Macy said. Before Nick could answer the waiter came to get their orders. Nick ordered for both of them and then Macy quickly changed the subject.

"What did you do while I was at Stella's?" Macy asked hoping he wouldn't bring up what happened.

"Nothing. What did you do over at Stella's?" Nick asked trying to get back to the subject.

"I'm not going to be selfish! Let's talk about something not about me," Macy said.

"Macy! I want to know what happened. Your up to something," Nick said.

"Yep. I sure and up to something, and I'll tell you what I'm up too," Macy said.

"Good. Now tell me!" Nick said interested.

"I'm up too not talking," Macy said. The waiter came and gave them their bagels. Immediately Macy took a bite of one of her blueberry bagels. She tried to keep her mouth doing something so Nick couldn't ask her a question. When they got out of the bagel shop Nick suggested a walk. When they got out Macy went on a walk.

"Okay. Now I've got a surprise for you," Nick said showing a grin.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Macy said her cheeks tinting red.

"Well I thought we could go look in that new wedding stuff store in the mall," Nick said looking at her.

"Well if you want to," Macy said.

"Of course I want to. It's for our wedding," Nick said.

"Look Nick? I have something I need to tell you," Macy said.

"What is it, Mace?" Nick asked concerned.

"Well, it's sorta bad news. I'm so sorry," Macy said tearing up.

"Before you cry, why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Well...... Stella found out about us being engaged last night," Macy said hiding her face.

"What!? How did she find out?" Nick said.

"I'm sorry! We were doing our nails and I forgot to take the ring off and she saw it, and then kept on saying it," Macy said.

"How could you do this!?" Nick said getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry! I forgot too take it off," Macy said crying hysterically.

"Macy! How could you do such a stupid stupid thing!" Nick yelled at her his temper showing.

"I'm sorry! I'll just leave!" Macy said running away.

"Fine! Run!" Nick said stomping off to the other direction. It had been a week since they had the fight. Nick was upset about treating Macy like that. He was in a mess. He decided to go over and apologize to her. He walked over to her house and knocked on her door. He didn't get an answer so he tried to open it. It was unlocked. He looked inside and found her lying on the couch with a pint of ice cream and the T.V. on. She didn't look at him. He went over and sat next to her. She looked at him, he noticed her eyes were blood-shot from crying. He suddenly felt really bad.

"Macy, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that," Nick said feeling a lump in his throat.

"Look if you didn't mean then why did you do it?" Macy asked as a tear ran down her face. Nick hated to see her cry.

"It's just I lost my temper. I really didn't mean it Macy. I'm sorry," Nick said.

"Why are you still here? I never want to see you again!!!" Macy said stomping upstairs.

To be continued...........


	6. Revealed

Revealed

Nick had walked back from Macy's house feeling worse than before. He couldn't eat, sleep, or think without her. He wanted her back in his life. He decided he would go back to her house an try again. He left the house to go back to her house. He went into her door without even thinking about knocking. He looked at the couch and noticed she wasn't there. He headed up to her room. He opened the door slowly and saw her asleep on her bed. He walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He kissed her softly on the cheek. She opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Macy asked not seeming to be angry.

"Macy I still love you. I want to marry you," Nick said.

"I thought you didn't want to marry me since we got in that fight," Macy said.

"Yes. I still want to marry you. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry," Nick said.

"I guess I forgive you.... just so you know I still love you," Macy said. Nick leaned down and kissed her softly. Macy kissed him back deepening the kiss. She felt like fire works exploded in her head. She loved kissing him.

"I'm so sorry I lost my temper," Nick said looking down at her.

"Maybe we should go to a temper management class," Macy said teasingly.

"Maybe....," Nick said thinking things over.

"What's the matter?" Macy asked worried.

"I think we should tell everyone sooner than what we are planning," Nick said looking at her.

"Why?" Macy asked.

"Well, Stella already knows and with her gossip train that she has our secret could be out within a week," Nick said.

"Your probably right," Macy said thinking.

"I'll ask my parents if we can invite you over for dinner sometime. I know your parents don't care about you and I'm sorry about that so I was just going to invite you and Stella," Nick said.

"Yes. I don't want to see my parents. I haven't seen them since I left to live with my aunt 5 years ago," Macy said.

"Well then it's settled. You can come over for dinner tomorrow night," Nick said starting to get up.

"I'll be there," Macy said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said leaving the room. Nick went home and talked to his parents about having Macy and Stella over the next night. They agreed and Joe went to go talk to his brothers. He went upstairs and found Joe playing video games and Kevin polishing his guitars.

"Hey guys!" Nick said sitting down on the couch next to Joe.

"Hey Nick!" Kevin said cheerily. Joe gave no reply.

"Uhhh.... Joe?" Nick asked waving a head in front of his face.

"Not right now! I'm about to set a record on this video game," Joe said.

"What if I told you that Stella was coming over tomorrow night," Nick said looking at him.

"What? Stella's coming over?" Joe said standing up in a hurry.

"Why are you so excited?" Nick asked.

"What made you think I'm excited?" Joe asked back.

"You just left your video game when you had almost beat the level that no one has ever beaten before!" Nick exclaimed.

"I was tired of it," Joe said quickly sliding down the pole before Nick could ask him another question. Nick looked back at his other brother.

"He didn't even let me tell him that Macy is coming over too," Nick said walking over by Kevin.

"So, you and Macy are getting pretty serious?" Kevin said with a sly grin on his face.

"Kevin, we've been dating for I don't know how long," Nick said looking at him strangely.

"Oh...... so that's what you have been doing lately when I want someone to help me polish my guitars," Kevin said.

"Well I gotta go," Nick said sliding down his pole to the bottom floor. He left the house and started towards Macy's house. When he got their he could plainly see that Macy's aunt wasn't there. He opened the door and walked inside. Macy was sitting on the couch having a snack.

"Care to knock?" Macy teased looking up at him.

"I noticed your aunt was gone so I didn't bother to knock," Nick said sitting down next to her.

"I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow," Macy said.

"I missed you to much," Nick said as he grinned at her.

"Oh, stop it. I knew all along that after you fell for me you just couldn't resist," Macy said teasing him.

"Stella's coming over tonight when you come to dinner," Nick told her.

"Hopefully we will get to tell them before Stella blurts it out," Macy said smiling.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you would come a little early. At like 4?" Nick asked.

"I will be there," Macy said.

"I have to go because I promised Frankie I would take him for Ice Cream right after we eat dinner, so I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek before he got up to leave.

The next morning he got up and got ready for the day. He showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then left to the grocery store to get his mom the things she needed for dinner. It was 2 o'clock by the time he got home. He had picked up something to eat. He went upstairs to put on something nicer than an old tee-shirt and shorts. At 3:30 the doorbell rang and Nick slid down the pole to answer the door. When he opened the door he found Stella standing in the doorway.

"Hey Stella!" Nick said stepping back to give her room to come in.

"Hey Nick! Where's Joe?" Stella asked.

"He's upstairs," Nick said closing the door. When he turned around he saw that Stella was nowhere in sight. Stella went upstairs to find Joe sitting on the couch playing the same video game the night before. Stella sat next to him.

"Hey Joe!"Stella said looking at him. Joe tossed the controller and looked at her.

"Oh, Hey Stella! I didn't see you come in," Joe said.

"Of course you didn't. It's because you were glued to that video game!" Stella yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here this early," Joe said.

"It's alright its just that you've been playing this game constantly," Stella said disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Let's go downstairs to find out if anyone else has arrived yet," Joe said starting to get up.

"Okay," Stella said as she got up with him. Joe walked over to the fire poles and started to act like he was going down it.

"Joe!" Stella exclaimed.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Do you expect me to go down a fire pole in 3 inch heels?" Stella asked.

"Oh..... to the stairs," Joe said taking her hand and heading toward the stairs. Joe and Stella went downstairs to find Kevin, Nick, and Macy sitting on the couch talking. When Stella saw Macy she all of a sudden got excited.

"Hey Macy!" Stella said walking over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Hey Stella!" Macy said returning the hug.

"Can I see you upstairs for a minute?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Macy said getting up. The girls walked up the stairs.

"Oh, I just remembered I better check and see that there isn't any dust on my guitars," Kevin said getting up and walking up the stairs. At the top he stopped to hear what the girls were saying.

"I'm so happy that your getting engaged! So when are you going to tell him?" Stella asked.

"Tonight. That's why I'm over here for dinner," Macy said. When Kevin heard what they said a million things ran through his mind. _Macy is cheating on Nick! She's going to tell him she is getting married to somebody else tonight. I have to tell him._ Kevin raced back down the stairs.

"Nick!!!!!!!" Kevin yelled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You better get rid of Macy. She's cheating on you. I heard Stella say that she's happy Macy is engaged and that she's going to break it to you tonight!!" Kevin said walking fast in circles. Nick suddenly realized Kevin just found out about it he just hasn't put the pieces together yet.

"Calm down, Kevin," Nick said.

"How can you calm down when your girlfriend is cheating on you?" Kevin asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nick said slowly getting to the point.

"What?!!!! She broke up with you. We have to get her out of this house!!!!" Kevin said starting up the stairs.

"No Kevin! SHE IS MY FIANCEE!!!" Nick exclaimed.

"Wait! What? She's your fiancee?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. She is my fiancee," Nick said.

"Who's your fiancee?" Nick's mother, Sandy, asked. Before Nick could say another word Kevin interrupted.

"Nick's getting married to Macy!" Kevin said happy dancing around the room.

"Your getting married! My baby!!!" Sandy said reaching to hug Nick. At that moment Macy and Stella came downstairs. Kevin rushed to Macy and hugged her and spun her around.

"Hello future sister-in-law!!!" Kevin said. Macy mouthed the words to Nick 'Does he know?' Nick nodded. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell everyone, but it was just going to have to be like this. It was another day over until he could marry his fiancee and he could hardly bear it until she would be his.

Please Review!!!!


End file.
